The Talk
by mattyb22
Summary: Albus Potter has a talk with his dad and latter on has a talk with his girlfriend. This is rated T for content. Albus S.P./OC


**AN: I do not and never will own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling. **

For Albus Potter, he was not sure on what to think about when his dad sat him down to talk. Albus was seventeen, and he was pretty sure that he had heard this same speech before.

"Look Albus, I understand that I gave you this speech before" Harry said, looking at his son, who was sitting on the tan colored leather couch.

"Then I don't have to hear it again, right dad?" Albus asked hopefully as he began to stand. Harry grabbed Albus by the wrist, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Wrong…" Harry said as Albus sat back down, crossing his arms. "I am only telling you this because you and Isabella seem to be… well, you two seem to be pretty serious... that worries your mum and I."

"We aren't that serious dad," Albus said, which was a lie on his part.

Harry eyed his son, he didn't buy that 'aren't very serious' bit. He was seventeen once and Harry was pretty sure he knew what was on his youngest son's mind when he is with Isaballa.

"Either way son, your mum and I think you need to hear this," Harry said. "Rather your seventeen or thirteen."

"But dad…" Albus began. This was the last speech he wanted to hear, Professor Binns history lectures looked more entertaining than this did right now. Now that was saying something since Professor Binns was the most boring teacher ever in Hogwarts history, and not to mention that he was dead.

"Your seventeen years old Albus and I know that you and Isabella have some thoughts about sex at one time or another," Harry said, Albus groaned, the talk was only just beginning.

"Dad do I have to hear this now?" Albus asked Harry nodded in amusement seeing his son squirm in the seat like a kid. He did not look forward to giving this speech to Albus but he and Ginny knew that he had to.

"Yes Albus you do, if your brother had to hear it, than you do too" Harry said. "You're a young man Albus… and you will have feelings towards… towads girls and..."

"I know this already dad" Albus said, he heard that statement countless of times before.

"… As I was saying, you will have certain… certain eelings and… and your body will… will want to… react in a… in a certain way. It is completely normal." Harry said, his throat was becoming dry as he reacged out or the water and took a sip. No matter how many times he gave the speech, he was always nervous about giving it, hoping it was effective enough. Albus layed back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, finding something to strike his brain.

"It is ok to have those feelings, all boys have them at some point, and it no different with girls," Harry said. "… When it comes to… to sex, you have to becareful…"

"Dad do I have to hear this?" Albus asked looking at his dad.

"Yes Albus you do," Harry said. Taking another sip of water, "… Sex may seem like a… like a good and… and harmless thing, but… Anything can happen as a result."

Albus looked at the ceiling, nothing grabbed his attention as he was stuck hearing his dad.

"Like certain diseases…. Like STD's or… or HIV," Harry said. "… They require a trip to St. Mungos… it takes certain… potions to get rid of or… or stabilize them… having diseases like that are not fun and can be serious at certain degrees."

Albus was sure that vomiting in transfiguration in fourth year was the record low point in his life, but Albus was now sure that this was the newest low point in life now.

"… Getting a girl pregnant is a fifty percent chance that can happen without the proper… proper protection, It only takes one time for it to happen and when it happens, the proof shows nine months later." Harry said. "A baby is a big responsibility Albus, it is the biggest thing to happen to a person… and your mum and I don't want to see you become a dad before you even leave the house."

"Can I please go now dad? I need to meet Isabella soon" Albus said looking at his dad.

"I am being serious Albus… You have to consider your actions when it comes to sex… Anything can happen… STD's, HIV, inections, and pregnancy… You have to be very careful."

"Ok dad" Albus said, he was hoping the conversation is about to end.

"I know that was the last thing you wanted to hear Albus but I want you understand that it is very important… I didn't know about STD's until after your mum and I was married," Harry said. "I just wanted to tell you what can happen when sex is involved."

"Buy dad," Albus said standing up.

"Just remember what I said Albus" Harry said, he stood up as well.

….

Albus arrived in Diagon Alley, he walked passed many people who walked by him. He then saw Isabella sitting on a table at the Ice-cream parlor. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Hey Al," Isabella said. To Albus, she was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts.

"What is the big news that you told me about earlier in your letter?" he asked her. Isabella smiled at him. The news was big news, and she had no idea how to tell him.

"Albus, I have something… something really important to tell you. I hope that… you won't get mad when I tell you this," Isabella said, her smile faded some as she didn't know how her younger boyfriend will react.

"Whatever it is I won't get mad," he told her. Albus felt his heart beating faster now and his palms were sweaty as he stood in front of his eighteen year old girlfriend.

"Well Albus… I am… I am… I… Impregnant" Isabella said the last part fast and Albus want sure if he heard her right.

"What?" he asked, he was looking at his girlfriend in her eyes.

"I am pregnant Al," Isabella said, Albus felt like his heart did a front flip in his chest and it was now beating ten times faster now. Did she say what he thought he heard her say?

"P..P… Pregnant?" he asked her, Isabella nodded, she had a slight smile on her face. "Are… are you… you know… sure?"

"Yes I am sure, I checked it four times… literally," Isabella said to her boyfriend.

"Oh…" he said as he took a seat on the outside booth, he felt his knees were becoming wobbly now. He had no idea what to do. His dad was right; it does only take one time for a girl to become pregnant.

"Albus are you ok?" she asked sitting next to him. Albus was not looking at nothing in particular as his mind wrapped around what his girlfriend told him.

"I… I… I don't know what to say," he said. Isabella looked at Albus, and she put an arm atound his shoulders.

"You still love me right? I mean… this doesn't change how you feel about me?" Isabella asked him.

"I… of course I still love you… I just didn't expect this to happen is all" he said, which was true, Albus didn't expect it to happen. "Does anyone else know?... How long have you known?"

"No one but you and…. And my mum," Isabella said to him.

"I feel a lot better knowing that you told your mum first," Albus said, he felt a little hurt by that.

"She guessed it, what was I supposed to do? Lie?" she asked.

"No… I guess not…" he said.

"What about your parents?" she asked looking at him.

"Shit… I don't know what to tell them," he said.

**AN: I may write a sequel to this if you all like it enough. I hope you all do like it.**

**Please inform me if I misspelled anything or if something does not sound right. **


End file.
